Un día de verano
by Mary kiukyp
Summary: Arakita admira a Fuku-chan pero ¿Sera solo eso lo que siente? *Fukutomi x Arakita*


**Pareja: Fukutomi Joichi x Arakita Ysutomo**

**Resumen: Arakita siempre sintió admiración por Fuku-chan, pero ¿era solo eso lo que sentía?**

**Aclaración: Yowamushi pedal no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, esto es sin fines de lucro. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hoy era otro día en la escuela Hakone, todo era lo mismo de siempre, los aburridos profesores, sus estúpidos compañeros, era siempre lo mismo pero lo que siempre le alegraba el día era ir al club de ciclismo, ver a sus amigos, competir, correr, le encantaba sentirse libre y que mejor que con una bicicleta por ello siempre estaría agradecido con Fuku-chan, lo admiraba porque gracias a él conoció todo lo que le apasionaba. **

**-Heyy Arakita deja de estar tan distraído viendo s Fukotomi pareciera que estas enamorado de el- **

**-No digas tonterías Toudou- ese estúpido, siempre fanfarroneando. **

**-hahaha, no te lo tomes tan enserio ere una broma, una broma-**

**-Ajam, pues no fue graciosa, no digas más estupideces-**

**-Arakita,Toudou ya dejen de pelear- dijo el capitán cansado de las peleas de siempre entre nosotros.**

**-lo sentimos- contestamos ambos. **

**-No importa, hoy correremos 5 vueltas-**

**-está bien- dijo Shinkai preparando su bicicleta. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-¿Ya están todos listos?-pregunto el capitán encabezando a los otros 3 ciclistas (los demás se encontraban entrenando en el gimnasio).**

**-SI!-gritamos.**

**-Entonces preparados-En ese momento comencé a pedalear y rápidamente alcance velocidad pero ese día me estaba distrayendo muy fácil, el maldito Toudou me dejo pensando, estos días solo he pensado en Fuku-chan pero lo que pienso de él es admiración no amor, tal vez cariño pero eso es estúpido como me podría gustar Fuku-chan, es absurdo.**

**Iba tan distraído que me sorprendí enormemente cuando sentí un empujón, los dos nos caímos un pequeño barranco del camino en donde estábamos ejercitando. **

**Me dolía todo el cuerpo, nos aviamos caído y tal vez nos lastimamos, voltee a ver a la persona que me había empujado y grande fue mi persona cuando mi a Fuku-chan incorporarse con mucha precaución.**

**-Fuku-chan ¿Por qué ….- mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte ardor en la mejilla, no lo podía creer, Fuku-chan me había golpeado, le iba a reclamar pero cuando abrí la boca para hablar, Fuku me había agarrado de la camisa y me azoto contra un árbol.**

**-¿Por qué andas tan distraído idiota, tuve que hacer esto porque tu ibas pensando tranquilamente, no puedo creerlo, casi te arrolla una camioneta, por tu culpa tendré que llevar a reparar a mi bicicleta, pero lo que más me molesta es que no te importa tu vida para arriesgarla así, desde hoy te digo tu vida no solo te pertenece a ti, también es mía-**

**-¿Qué?, yo nunca te pedí que me rescataras, además….. porque dices que mi vida te pertenece, es mía y de nadie más, yo puedo hacer con ella lo quiera- **

**-No seas egoísta ****Arakita, me hubieras dicho eso, antes de enamorarme de ti-**

**-¿Qu-e que quieres decir?-me sonroje enormemente, mi cara estaba roja como una manzana. **

**-Ya lo dije, me enamore de ti, antes no lo quería admitir, creí que solo me gustaba como corrías, al principio creí que solo era cariño, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que siento algo mas, ya no quiero ser tu amigo-**

**-Dices puras tonterías, si me amas no puedes alejarte de mí, por-porque yo-yo te-te amo, siento que no puedo estar sin ti, pero tu…-no pude terminar la oración ya que sentí una presión en mis labios, Fuku-chan me beso, le quise parar pero él era más fuerte que yo así que rápidamente tomo el control del beso y lo hiso más profundo y posesivo. **

**-No me dejaste terminar lo que quería decir, no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser tu pareja, ¿lo aceptas ****Arakita Ysutomo?- **

**-Yo-yo no lo sé, yo te amo, pero como lo haríamos, nuestra relación no duraría-**

**-No digas eso, lo importante es que nos amamos, es suficiente para mí y ¿para ti?-**

**Me puse más nervioso que nunca, Fuku-chan quería una repuesta en ese momento, no sabía que decirle, yo lo amaba, pero eso ¿enserio era suficiente para ser pareja?, no quería salir lastimado, yo lo amo espero que Fuku-chan me acepte con mi temperamento.**

**-Yo, espero que nunca me dejes y siempre estemos enamorados-**

**-Te lo prometo, así que te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Quieres ser mi pareja Arakita Ysutomo?-**

**-Por supuesto Fukutomi Joichi- **

**Fuku-chan acerco de nuevo sus labios pero esta vez no me resistí, el por supuesto intensifico el beso y comenzó a lamer y morder mi cuello, su mano comenzó a manosear mi trasero pero antes de que siguiera su tarea ambos escuchamos unas voces.**

**-Fukutomi!, Arakita, ¿están aquí?- Era Toudou acercándose al lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, rápidamente nos separamos y acomode mis ropas.**

**-Aaa! , chicos nos tenían preocupados, los llevamos buscando, por mucho tiempo, creímos que estaban heridos, menos mal, ¿Pero por que siguen aquí?-**

**-Descansamos un poco, la caída fue dura- contesto Fuku-chan.**

**-Qué bueno que están bien, le avisare a Shinkai que están bien- dijo Toudou antes de correr a la dirección contraria de donde estábamos.**

**Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando Fuku-chan me jalo en brazo y con una voz seductora me dijo**

**-Lo retomaremos en mi habitación-**

**-No podría estar más ansioso.**

**Y esa fue la historia de cómo comencé mi relación con Fuku-chan.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Les agradezco por leer. **

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía T-T.**


End file.
